Evil Vs Powers
by Arc Angel1
Summary: When Scott meets a young girl, is it true love, or disaster? And what if she turns out to be Austin's daughter?! Pretend this is after Scotts evil spree, and Dr. Evil isnt related to Austin. Kapeesh? Ok. Here ya go.
1. Default Chapter

EVIL Vs. POWERS  
What happens when the daughter of Austin and the son of Dr. Evil meet? Will it be love at first sight? Or will something totaly different happen? When Scott finds out Tea is Austin's daughter, will he flip? Will he remember the time he was like his father, bald and compleatly nuts? OR will he accept the fact and make a peace treaty between the Evils and the Powers? You're just going to have to read it.  
  
A/N: I don't see enough of these fan fics with Scott! He's the hottest charector.... well, until he goes bald. But yeah! He's the best, and most overlooked, charector. I dont see why people wouldn't put a story in about him... or two? I know, I know. I'm wishin. Well just pretend that Austin and Dr. Evil were never ever ever ever ever ever ever brothers, ok? Got it, got it got it, GOOOOOOOOD.   
  
Scott Evil stood in front of the mirror. He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair, high-lighted with blonde on the ends. He looked into his blue eyes. He didn't see anything special. Anything moderatly evil, like his father. His search, as usual, turned up nothing. He gave up and straightened his black shirt. It was a few sizes too big, but he solved the problem by tucking it into his extreamly baggy jean pants. He looped the chain from his front pocket to his back pocket. He looked at himself in the mirror. /I look like a gangbanger,/ he thought.   
Scott laughed at that. He slipped the chain necklace over his head and fitted it perfectly. He straightened his shirt one last time and walked out of his room. He passed his fathers table of goons and out the door. Before he got far, someone called his name.  
"Scott!"  
Scott turned around. He looked at the source of the noise. It was Number Two. Or 2, however he feels like spelling his name.  
"Scott, your dad is in the time machine room. He wants your help," Number Two said.  
"Oh, no. No, he's not getting me to be a guinnie pig again."  
"Scottie, you know he loves you. He just needs a test- er, I mean, someone to take a spin in his new machine. Come on, Scottie. For your dad?"  
"Tell him to go get his face implanted on an elephants ass. I need to go to work before I get fired."  
"Scott-"  
But Scott was gone. He left in a hurry to his work. Where did he work? Ironicly enough, at a Dunk Tank in the County Fair. He met his friends at the entrance and changed into his swimming shorts. He had a strong, athletic build. He walked up to the dunk tank and stepped in. He sat on the lip of the board and waved down at his friend, Eric.  
Eric grinned mischiviously and stepped up to the target.   
"No!" Scott warned.  
Eric stepped back. "Dont worry. I didn't plan to."  
"Good. Hey, where's Jamie? I thought he'd be here by now," Scott said, looking around.  
This was the only place he could be like a real teenager. He could accualy act and behave like everyone else. He had made three friends here, at the fair, in the last two years. He was still eyeing girls to be his girlfriend, but he had been unsucsessful. Even that Megan girl. She hadn't liked him. No one likes the Dunk Tank Guy.  
"Scott, there's a customer," Eric said, pointing to the counter.   
Sure enough, there was a young man standing there. He had a five doller bill in his hand.  
"Well, you want to dunk my friend, Scottie here?" Eric asked, waltzing up to the man at the counter.  
"Yeah."  
"Five bucks for three balls. Want a shot?"  
"Here," the man handed Eric a five, and Eric handed him three balls.  
"Take your best shot. Right there, in the center. See, the little red dot-"  
"I know. Shut up," the man said taking aim.  
He threw all three balls with no sucsess. Mostly because Scott would talk everytime he went to throw.  
Eric gave Scott a high five. "Whata way to get the money! He shoulda listened to me!"  
Scott smiled. "Yeah, its not like trying to shoot a laser into the earth's core and make all the volcanos erupt for cash," he said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"I said that I agreed."  
"Oh."  
There was three more hours of poor shots and girls with guys already, maing their boyfriend try to dunk the Dunk Tank Guy. Scott was about to let Jamie, who had showed up, take over his job when he saw a beutiful young ladie.   
She had long strawberry blonde hair, almost an amber color, tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were emerald green, her face fair, like an elve's face. She was slender and tall, almost five six.  
Scott pushed Jamie away, who had been trying to get into the dunk tank. He pushed Jamie's head to the right and made him look at the girl. Jamie nodded and backed off. He let Scott take this one.  
There was only one person at the Dunk Tank stand. The girl walked over and watched. She was stunned at the looks that the Dunk Tank Guy held. She was captivated just by watching him. She suddenly found herself off in a very bad dreamland. She shook her head and continued to watch the man at the stand trying to dunk the other.  
He was unsucsessful. The other guy didn't get dunked.  
Scott smiled as the other man walked away. He looked at the girl, and their eyes met. He could have sworn he saw something in her eyes, hinting, but he pushed it aside.  
"Hey, why not give it a shot?" he called to the girl.  
She shook her head. "I'm a poor shot."  
"C'mon! You can try!" Scott persisted.  
"Yeah, try and dunk our buddie Scottie here, and he'll be your boyfriend for life!" Eric laughed.  
Scott turned red, but it wasn't visible by the girl.   
"Come one, come all, see Scottie get a girl!" Jaimie laughed.  
"Shut up. Let the grl pass if she doesn't want to."  
"No, no, I'll try," the girl pipped up.  
"Five buckaroos!" Eric said, pouncing onto the money. He handed her the three balls.  
She tryed and missed all three times. She handed Eric another five because Scott was urging her to do so. She still missed all threetimes.  
Scott saw that she was getting frusterated. He smiled. "Why dont you come back here and hit the target yourself?" he asked. He still hadn't gotten wet yet today.  
"You mean it?"  
"Sure."  
The girl smiled. Eric opened the gate and let her through. She walked back to the target and pushed it. In an almighty splash, Scott was in the water. He had saved his hair from hitting the water, and it was dry. His shorts, on the other hand, were soaked.  
The girl laughed. "Thanks," she said, leaving. "You've made my day."  
/"I can still make your day!"/ Scott almost yelled. He let it go and got re-dressed, out of his shorts and into his old clothes. He ran out the door to catch up to the girl. He tripped over a little kid who had been wandering about. He hastly said sorry and continued to look for the girl. He found her at a book stand. He casualy walked up to her and picked up a book on the table.  
"Sir Aurther Connan Doyle," he said, noting the book he had in his hands and the book in the girls hands. "My favorite is Sherlock Holms. He's the best, isn't he?"  
The girl looked around. When she saw who it was, she turned red. "Yes, er, he's a great story maker. I love his books. Why did you follow me?"  
Scott smiled. "I liked your looks. You seem to have a head on your shoulders."  
"Dont we all?" the girl asked, and laughed.  
"Well, I mean that you look smart, you know?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"So, do you wantt o talk? Run around and buy stuff together?" Scott asked.  
"Sure."  
"Oh, great. What should we do first?" Scott asked. "Well, first of all, what's your name?"  
"My name is Tea."  
"Mine is Scott.... Not Scottie."  
Tea laughed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two hours later, Scott and Tea were sitting on the bench outside the Dunk Tank. Tea was licking an ice-cream cone, while Scott told her about his life, never once mentioning that his father was Dr. Evil. Tea laughed slightly at some parts.  
"So then he's trying to find a way to kill these two people, and he wants to put them in an escapable room with laser-beam sea bass. Origanaly, he wanted sharks, but they were on the endangered species list. So I suggest he shoot the two and get it over with. It would have saved him a lot of money in the end, but noooooooo. He wants to throw them in with the laser-beam sea bass," Scott said, throwing his hands up and sighing.  
"If you think thats bad," Tea said, grinning, "My dad wants a toilet made out of gold."  
Scott laughed.  
"He also thinks he has... Mojo. Whatever thats supposed to be."  
Scott laughed again. It never occured to him that it was Austin Powers who said, "Mojo" all the time. 


	2. 2

CAPTER TWO  
  
Scott laughed, waltzing into his room. He floped down on the bed and smiled dreamly, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"She's perfect...." he said to himself. "I've never met someone as perfect as Tea..."  
  
It was just then that his father happened to be walking by. "Who's perfect?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Scott asked, suddenly back into his old mood.  
  
"I want to know because I want to know, Scott," Dr Evil shot back.  
  
"None of your buisness," Scott said, standing up and walking to the door. "Now scram, baldy."  
  
Scott slammed the door on his father. Dr Evil stood outside for a few seconds before walking back down to his secret lair.  
  
Scott made sure his father was gone before he went back into la la land. He fantisized about how he and Tea would be perfect together. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot he agreed to meet Tea at the Taco Bell at 3:00. He looked at the clock. It was 2:53. He swore to himself and jumped off his bed. He ran to the door, down the stairs, and out the door to his car without any incident. His fathers goons must have been in a meeting.  
  
Scott went ten miles over the speed limit, and he still got tot he Taco Bell ten minutes late. Tea was sitting in a booth, all herself, sipping cola. She looked up when Scott ran in, a little late.  
  
"I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I had a fallng out with my father."  
  
"I see. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Get some food. I'm starving," Scott laughed.  
  
The two of them ordered some food and talked as they ate. They decided to go to the bowling ally after they ate.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I lknow, I'm sorry. It is a short update, but I've had a falling out with my computer. He's been very naughty. He hasn't been working. Also, I'm typing/writing three other storys at this time. So you could call me naughty too. Well, I will try to update again real soon. 


	3. 3

Chapter three  
  
Scott pulled Tea into the shadow of the bushes. He put his hand over her mouth and whispered a quick shh. Tea nodded, somewhat frightened. Scott looked back at the path in the park. His dad was walking down the path along with Number 2.  
"Of course," scott said under his breath.  
"What?" Tea asked in a muffled voice.  
"My father."  
"So...?"  
"He won't approve. Lets go. This way," Scott said, pointing to the opposite direction and pulling Tea that way.  
"Scott," Tea started.  
"No, lets just go back to the mall. It'll be safer. For... Two reasons."  
"Why dot we go to my house?"  
"Your dad will let us?"  
Tea nodded. "Of course. You're my friend."  
Scott nodded. "Alright."  
----  
Twenty minutes later, after parking Scott's car in the driveway, the two of them walked to the front door of Tea's house.  
"See?" Tea asked. "No one's home... I don't think."  
Scott nodded. "You're still going ahead of me."  
"Thats fine," Tea laughed, walking to the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and looked around. Someone was home. "Dad? Josh?"  
Josh was Tea's brother, if you needed to really know.  
There was a cough and then a sneeze. Then, "What?"  
"Dad, I have a friend over. Can he come in?"  
"Sure, sweetie."  
"Thanks, dad!"  
Tea turned back to Scott. "There."  
"Yes, I see that," Scott said, stepping inside.  
Tea closed the door. "Go to your left. Thats the livingroom, where my dad is."  
Scott nodded. He and Tea both turned the corner at the same time to see Austin Powers, Tea's dad.........  
Austin jumped up. "Evil!" he screeched.  
"Powers!" Scott sneered in amazement.  
Tea just stood, mortifyed, in place.  
"You, have the neve to waltz in here? Eh?" Austin asked.  
"Dad-"  
"No, Tea, stay out of it."  
"Mr. Powers-"  
"No, what are you here for?"  
"Dad, its Scott!"  
"Scott Evil?!"  
"Yes, sir," Scott said.  
"Scott-" Austin stopped. "Evil..."  
"Yes."  
"Dad, I know that Dr. Evil is your arch nemisis. I never thought that Scott was his son! I didn't know till now!" Tea said, trying to defend Scott.  
"Tea, you know that he is an Evil! You know he tried to kill me! You know-"  
"I know!" Tea screamed at her dad. "I know all of that! But I don't care! I don't care!"  
"Tea-" Scott started.  
"Tea Ann Powers!" Austin exclaimed. "How dare you talk to me that way!"  
"Dad, I don't care if he tried to kill you. I mean, I do, but... He's different. I'm not sure if he's different now, from then, but... I like him, so just give him a chance. Please?" Tea asked.  
Austin looked at his daughter. He couldn't resist anything that she threw at him. As Tea gave him the puppy look, he slowly thought about the possibilitys. Maybe......  
"Alright. He has one chance, but one chance only."  
Tea laughed and hugged Scott tightly. "Yes!" she alughed. "Yes, you get to stay!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Happy now? I made more. It took me twenty minutes. I have a new story idea forming, sprouted from Dogma. Great move, even though i only saw the last twenty or so minutes. Anyway, its kinda cool. Of course, its going to stay locked up, away in the dusty corner of my attic, along with another one of my not-so-famus stories. So, thats the sich. Buh-bye! 


End file.
